Bad Fellows
Bad Fellows is the third episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. After Cheza is taken away by the Noble Darcia, the wolves decide to leave Freeze City, and Ichigo must make a choice that will change his life. Summary Seeing Kiba and Hige, Darcia confirms that they are wolves, then informs them that they have his gratitude, since they had awakened Cheza. He says that the Flower Maiden is his, when Hige wonders if he's referring to Cheza. That's when Darcia hold her up, until she lets out a cry that appears to affect Kiba and Hige. Afterwards, he tells them that they will meet in Paradise, if they meet again, then disappears in a flash of light. While taking in what happened, Kiba looks back to see Ichigo, but also notices Rukia, who he recognizes to be a Soul Reaper, to Hige's surprise. In an abandoned building, Toboe wonders what the crying sound. Although Tsume says that it was probably some old machine dying out, he can't seem to help but be curious. Elsewhere, Kisuke goes to see Quent, who doesn't appear to be all surprised by his visit. Kisuke see the claw mark on his hand, and asks about it, to which he reveals he got from a wolf, who was only a kid. He then asks Quent if he recalls what the kid looked like, but the booze that he's had has clouded his memory. Despite the fact that he's serious about their being wolves around, Kisuke doesn't seem to believe him, and decides to leave. That is, until Quent quotes a saying from something called the Book of the Moon. About how humans were born from wolves. Unsure what to think of this, Kisuke leaves. Up on the roof of Ichigo's place, Kiba and Hige try to make sense of what happened earlier. While they do, Ichigo comes out to join them. He says nothing at first, which changes when Kiba thanks him for saving him from Quent. Ichigo appreciates it, but asks if he really is a wolf. He says nothing though, causing him to wonder about what happened earlier. It's Hige who explains that the person who took Cheza was probably a Noble, going on about how the Nobles are humans that rule throughout the world. Once Hige suggests that they stay away from him, Kiba keeps thinking about what he said about how they would meet again in Paradise. The next day, Kisuke is at the hospital to visit Yoruichi, who is awake and appears to be doing fine. Glad to hear it, he seems to remember something, and brings out a gift he hands to her. She opens it to show a multi-colored scarf, which makes her joke about how he still has bad tastes in gifts. After a while of them talking, Kisuke asks her if she know about the Book of the Moon. Yoruichi mentions that it's a paigen book, and that only a few copies exist, which has her wanting to know why he asked. He tells her what he heard from Quent about how wolves were born from humans. In that moment, Yoruichi remembers her encounter with Darcia in the lab, until she utters about a red moon. Confused, Kisuke asks what she meant by that, but she assures him it's nothing. Going for a walk on the street, Ichigo tries going over what he's learned so far. How that wolves still exist, and that they can make themselves look like humans. At first, he thinks that it must be a coincidence. However, the fact that Rukia found him couldn't be one. Ichigo becomes lost lost in thought, he bumps into a girl who falls on the ground, and looks at her. The girl turns to look back at him, causing him to be surprised that it's his childhood friend, Orihime Inoue. She seems to be just as surprised to see him, asking how he's been, to which Ichigo replies that he's been well. As such, Orihime reveals that her parents moved out of the city several years now, and that she has been living by herself. Feeling a bit thankful that he ran into her, Ichigo decides he has to get back, but wishes Orihime well. During that time, Toboe is thinking about going to see Leara again. Tsume doesn't take him seriously, making a joke about the look she had when she saw him as a wolf, which upsets Toboe. It's then Tsume tells him to do whatever he wants, for he could care less. But Toboe doesn't buy it, bringing up that maybe he thinks he's better than humans because none of them will ever be as strong as him. Pissed, Tsume states that he should try and make it out on his own, and should get lost. Before he leaves, Toboe asks him if being alone doesn't really bother him, but Tsume states that he doesn't need any friends. Once he returns to his place, Ichigo is surprised when Rukia is about to head out. He asks where she's going, which she reveals she senses other wolves in the city, and that they need to find them. Confused, he wants to know why, but Ichigo doesn't get anything from her, causing he, Kiba, and Hige to follow her. Going out for a walk, Tsume eventually is found by officers, and sees that Sedo is with them. The officers move in, but he takes care of them and reaches him, pinning him to the ground with his knife. When Tsume figures that he set him up, Sedo explains that he knew that he took a chance being with him, but he wasn't going to let him get off while he and the others were arrested. This amuses Tsume, who then takes off on the roof of a building. Out with her father, Leara wants to look for "the wolf", but he tells her to let it go. Although she insists she saw one, he demand her to stop saying that, or people will think she's crazy. Upset, Leara runs off, while Quent takes notice of what happened. Searching for scraps of food in the alley close by, Toboe is a bit frustrated over what Tsume told him. Just then, he stops when he sees Rukia show up, along with Ichigo. At first he doesn't think much of it, until he sees Kiba and Hige, surprising him to see that they are wolves as well. Ichigo takes in Toboe's appearance for a little while, when Rukia says they're not alone. Turning back, Toboe sees that it's Leara, who looks frightened to see him. He tries convincing her not to be afraid of him, that he wanted to see her again, and that he's sorry for what happened to her falcon. But she starts calling out to her father, who hears her and goes looking for her, while Quent notices that Blue has picked up a scent, so he lets her go after it. The others make their way to a sewer entrance that they take, while Toboe stops and repeatedly tells himself to stay calm. Being found by Leara, he asks her why she screamed, but she wants to know why he's doing this, to which Toboe admits that he showed her his true self because he thought he could trust her. She doesn't believe him as he realizes this, so he decides to go join up with the others. On a rooftop, Tsume is about to make a getway from officers, when he runs into Blue, impressed. She takes him on, the two of them falling down into several boxes of supplies. This allows Tsume to find his chance to get away. Traveling through the sewers, HIge complains about the smell. Still, Ichigo and the others get to know Toboe a little, who asks them where they're going. Kiba reveals they're going to Paradise. Hearing this, it's at that moment that Toboe mentions Tsume, who neither of them know about, except Kiba when he asks about him. At first, Toboe was thinking that since they were leaving the city, maybe they could find him, as Kiba finds a small patch of blood at a ladder leading up. Bringing out some lunch at the station, Kisuke is about to get into it, when he sees that officers are moving out. He wonders what's going on, an officer informing him that they found the gang's hideout, and that a pursuit of the gang leader took place earlier. Curious, Kisuke asks what happened, the officer telling him that a dog engaged him, and they feel. When they got there though, another dog left the scene. This confuses him, when Quent shows up. At an abandoned building, the group makes their way inside, where they find Tsume. It's Kiba who states that he could smell the blood from his wound. He asks them what they want, Toboe telling him that they're leaving the city. When he then asks them where they're going, Kiba informs him they are going to Paradise. Even though Tsume thinks it's a joke, Rukia replies that they have to go there, so the world can start over. She then tells Ichigo that he has to do it, since he can see past the wolf's human disguises, and because of that he can become a Soul Reaper. Before anyone else can say anything, Hige let's them know that he smells trouble coming, that being officers. In that moment, Kiba asks the other wolves why they came to the city, knowing that it was because of the Lunar Flower, which is now gone. Tsume claims that he came to the city because it's where he belongs. After Kiba claims the city is a dump, Tsume wants to settle things between them, recalling how he said he wouldn't let looking human get the better of his pride, questioning it. All Kiba says is that it hasn't gone anywhere, and that nothing has changed. That's when Tsume says that going outside the city will get them killed, but Kiba answers that death is a natural part of life, "but if your life has no meaning, then you're already dead". Whenever he hears this, Ichigo makes a decision, then asks Rukia how he can become a Soul Reaper. Surprised, she wants to know if he's sure about his decision, but he simply nods his head. Drawing her sword, she explains to Ichigo that by stabbing him with it, she can pour all her spirit energy into him, awakening his own Soul Reaper powers. Before she doesn't, Rukia again wants to know if he wants to go through with it, stating that if he does, he can't go back. The only thing Ichigo doesn't is tell her to "give him that sword". Understanding, Rukia finally stabs it into him, causing spirit energy through him. With a brilliant flash of light, her sword and Soul Reaper outfit are gone, and when the dust settles, Ichigo is standing as a Soul Reaper. Rukia is taken by surprise by the underlays beneath his shihakusho, as well as the large sword strapped to his back. Once he takes all this in, Ichigo assures that he's ready, then asks Rukia for two favors: to take care of his place, and to watch after Orihime. Searchlights suddenly shine in, causing Ichigo and the wolves to make a run for it. Making their way along the city's pipelines as officers start shooting, heading for the city wall. Tripping, Toboe falls, grabbing the pipe, which Tsume notices, and goes back to help him up, telling him to get going. When Toboe asks him if he's coming with them, he doesn't seem to have an answer for him. During this time, Quent rides with Kisuke, who drives for the city wall. While Quent still tries to convince him that wolves do exist, Kisuke plans on proving to him otherwise. Elsewhere, Yoruichi in her apartment puts something in a drawer, and walks away with a discerned look. By the time the group reaches the city wall, Kiba stops to look back, Hige wanting to know what he's waiting for. He's answered when Tsume shows up, allowing them to scale up the wall. As soon as they reach the top, Ichigo jumps down first, followed by Kiba, Hige, then Toboe. Reaching a bridgeway, Quent gets out of the car, and fires a shot at Tsume, until he's stopped by Kisuke, who argues that he's human. Seeing him, Kiba asks Tsume if he's scared, to which he replies that he wishes, and leaps down to join the others. Outside the city, Kisuke tries to figure out what happened. Quent simply says that he was deceived by a pack of wolves, but Kisuke doesn't believe it. Far from the city now, Ichigo looks pack, promising to see Orihime again, and thanks Rukia, then runs with the wolves towards their destination: Rakuen. Appearances In Order * Darcia The Third * Cheza * Kiba * Hige * Ichigo Kurosaki * Rukia Kuchiki * Toboe * Tsume * Quent Yaiden * Kisuke Urahara * Blue * Yoruichi Shihoin * Orihime Inoue * Sedo * Leara * Leara's Father * Officer Notes & trivia * This is the first episode to feature Ichigo as a Soul Reaper. * When Rukia pours all her spirit energy into Ichigo, it awakens his own Soul Reaper powers as opposed to the Bleach series, where he receives her powers. Either way, Rukia loses her Soul Reaper powers. * Orihime makes her first appearance in this episode. * The moment Rukia turns Ichigo into a Soul Reaper is a reflection of the first episode in Bleach, when she gives him her powers to save his family from the Hollow Fishbone-D. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}